Love is Always There to Support You
by bananachoo
Summary: Draco had some crazy fetishes. Too bad Harry is the one who has to fulfill his sick, perverted fantasies. Oh well. Love sucks. Harry/Draco Crackfic. Rated M for complete blasphemy.


**LOVE IS ALWAYS THERE TO SUPPORT YOU**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Why do think it's called fanfiction.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Draco. He really liked bras. Lacy bras, striped bras, sparkly bras, hell, if they went on a girls boobs, he liked them. The way the supple curves of velvety fabric gently caressed each girl's bosom like the way Potter's mouth felt enclosed on his di-anyways, he just liked them. Really, really liked them. He loved them with the passion of a thousand burning suns. He briefly wondered what the Boy-Who-Lived would look like if he was wearing that perfectly spherical lingerie, and when he did, a tent formed in his pants.

'_Calm down, my little one, we must first locate the accursed item before Potter can wear it…' _What, isn't it normal to talk to your penis when it's aroused? Draco thought so. Then again, he wasn't a normal child….no, not at all. The weirdo. So after everyone left for lunch, Draco snuck into the Slytherin common room, and stole one of Pansy's delicious, satiny, extra padded, brassieres and stuffed it quickly into his trousers. He relished the way the cool fabric rubbed against his crotch, and quickly sauntered into the Great Hall to find his target.

There he was, basking in his innocent, Gryffindor glory, and Draco wanted to do nothing more than to throw him onto the table and- Bollocks. The tent in his pants was gradually getting larger and larger, and oh man, Harry in a bra would be the _hottest_ thing in the entire-

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Harry questioned, his emerald green eyes widening in a cute way. Draco wanted to sneer and say, 'Mind your own business, Potter, you should be thankful I'm even tolerating your presence," but what came out of his mouth sounded a lot like, "Arrmmph."

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, his brow furrowing in concern. He had never seen the blonde act like this before. The Slytherin had always had a witty comeback for everything, and Harry was used to that, but this….this was weird. And quite scary, actually. By then, Draco had slipped out of his trance, and said, "Potter, follow me to the hall right now. I have some things to discuss." He added a smirk for good measure. The brunette willingly obliged, and the very moment they left the Great Hall, Draco dragged him into the Slytherin common room, and threw him onto his bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry spluttered. But Draco was in no mood to reply. He quickly yanked the bra out of his trousers, and thrust in Harry's face.

Harry blushed furiously, "W-what's going on? Why do you- WHY DO YOU HAVE A BRA STUFFED DOWN YOUR PANTS? And why did you throw it at me?"

"IT'S NOT MINE OK? IT'S PANSY'S. JUST. JUST PUT IT ON."

"No!" Harry roared. "Are you bloody insane? You're sick Malfoy, you're really- damn, are Pansy's boobs really that big?"

"No, it's padded," Draco replied calmly.

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"It does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, 'cause her boobs are totally fla-WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? THIS ISN'T NORMAL. I'M A BOY. I HAVE NO BREASTS." Harry gestured wildly to his chest. "See? NO. CLEAVAGE."

"I am quite aware of that. I mean, I saw it last night-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO INFLICT YOUR SICK, PERVERTED FETISHES ON ME, AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT. NOT ONE BIT!" Harry screeched, breathing heavily.

"Harry, you better hurry," Draco admonished. "Pansy will be back any minute," he advised, swinging the bra around.

"Fine!" Harry screamed. He tore off his shirt, snatched the bra from Draco's hands and fastened it around his chest. "There. Are you happy now, Draco? ….Draco?"

But Draco was too busy burying his face into Harry's manly bosom, murmuring quietly, "I love you, I love you…so much." He rubbed his cheek against one of the lacy green and black cups and shuddered, "Oh yes….."

Harry was frozen in his spot, staring at Draco with a mixture of horror, and repulsion. He looked down at the bra, and silently noted that it did support him very well. He doesn't know why he does these kinds of things. Oh well. Love sucks.

And they lived happily ever after.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Banana: TITLE PUN INTENDED. HAHAHA. Just shoot me. What have I created.

Choo: You created a beautiful piece of art~!

Banana: Actually you wrote it, but I started it.

Choo: *giggles

Banana: Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this. Hell. Why did you enjoy it? We didn't.

Choo: I did~!

Banana: Shut up. Aldfskj. Bye.


End file.
